1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a refrigerator having a novel type cooling chamber structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a machine which cools food or the like to store food for a long period of time. The refrigerator uses a phase transition phenomenon of a coolant through a compressor, condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator to maintain a cooling chamber at a low temperature.
Side-by-side refrigerators have commercial advantages. New methods of cooling side-by-side refrigerators are being developed. However, it is very difficult to manufacture a refrigerator having a new type cooling chamber structure by a related art method for manufacturing a refrigerator.